iAm in Big Trouble
by DreamWeaver1001
Summary: "What have I done" Freddie could be in trouble, or is he? Read to find out. SEDDIE


**Ok so this is my first story on this website so be nice. Just a little something that came to me one day and I said what they hay why not. Please rate and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape form or any other way of contact or ownership own any piece of iCarly all of that goes to the man Dan.**

Fear gripped me as I slowly pulled away from the girl in front of me; my mouth still tasting her lips. They were soft and sweet, and yet from these very same lips venom spewed every day in my direction. But I couldn't help but love her. I almost hated myself for it. She who hated me, physically abused me on at least a bi-weekly basis, and always had another name for me, was my love. As I backed away slowly I looked into her eyes and saw something. Her eyes were, questioning? But I knew better than to stick around long enough to find out.

She was dangerous, and I knew she was going to land into me with the full force of her might, which for someone of her stature was quite impressive. Yet as I look at her still I don't seem to be as afraid as I knew I should be. There was just something about her, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Still my instinct told me to get out of there so I turned around and started to walk off. Next thing I know she has my shirt and I think to my self "Oh god what have I done."

Let me lead you up to this point, before I get brained. It was a normal day just like any other; Carly Sam and I were doing some planning for the next iCarly. "I got an email from someone saying they have a great video for the next web cast."

"All right" Carly says "let's see it"

Sam starts in with a sarcastic voice "Yea Fredward pull up the video I'm dieing to see it"

"Sam!"

"What the boy irks me something fierce."

"That's still no way to be Sam; he is just doing his job"

"Yea" I said "unlike some of us who just sit around eating fried chicken and fatcakes." It was true, fatcake wrappers were strewn everywhere. Not to mention the bucket O' chicken she had next to her, her hands were still glistening from the fat.

"Mama does love her some fried chicken" Sam said

"Well we all know that pretty well Sam" Carly sighed.

"Yea so come on and just help us decide what we should put into the next web show instead of just lazing around while Carly and I do all the work." I exclaimed

"Shut up Fredbag" Turning to Carly she says "I don't let you guys do all work do I Carls?"

"Well … you do keep us entertained with your dancing fried chicken routine."

"Oh" Sam said looking kind of downcast "Well whatever, just push the button tech jockey."

Wait did Sam just give up, out Sam? The same Sam who once flipped me over Carly's couch for just looking at her ham? The same one who once put me into a choke hold for daring to ask her for some fried chicken?

"Freddie, Freddie, FREDDIE!" Carly was now screaming

"Huh what" she had snapped me out of my thoughts and straight down into reality.

"Freddie I called you name six times, what's up."

"Oh nothing, so what do you guys like about the video?" I asked

"You haven't played it yet Frednub" Sam said softly

"Oh, ok sorry"

"Really Freddie what was that all about?" Carly asked

"Nothing, here l-let me just play the clip" I stammered trying to get the clip rolling.

"Good idea Fredster"

"Ok, here it is" I said as I clicked the link. I didn't really pay attention too it. It was just some kid and his little brother doing something with a hot pepper. I could tell it was funny only because I could faintly hear Carly and Sam laughing at the antics on screen. I was off thinking about Sam again. "There is no way she would be going soft on me is there?" he thought "She couldn't be, she must be sick or something. Yea that's it sick, Mom is always saying how sick people need more food and she has been wolfing it down today. Not that it's any more than usual though. How does she still look so good then? Wait? What? Was he just thinking about Sam like that? No way she's mean to me every chance she gets. She verbally abuses me all the time, there is no way I like Sam like that.

But the more I thought about it the more I began to doubt all my reasons against it; I was even coming up with reasons why not to like her. I mean she's cute, funny, laughs a lot, hot, takes care of herself, always there for Carls or me if we needed her, did I mention good looking. Oh and her eyes, light blue orbs that stare into my soul. I just want to get lost in. Wait." I snap myself out of the daze before the girls notice. The video had just ended and I didn't notice I had been staring at Sam the whole time, and now she was looking dead at me with a funny look on her face.

"What are you looking at Fredster?" Sam said apprehensively.

Before I caught myself I said "Just lookin' at you." I did not just say that, even Carly is looking at me weird now. All I can do is blush.

"Well cut it out your weirdin' me out Freddie" She says eyes downcast and dare I say blushing a little bit. Wait. There's no way she was blushing, I must have been imagining things. But wait did she just call me Freddie; she never calls me Freddie unless she's really angry. I gulp involuntarily wondering what torture I'm going to receive for my crime.

"Okay … well that wasn't strange" Carly says, elongating the O "so what did you two think about the video, should we put it in the web show or what."

"Whatevs is good with you guys is good with me" Sam said

"Okay, well what about you Freddie"

"Yea sure I'll just save it to my laptop and I'll just put in the timeslot for the next show."

"Alright sounds good, who wants to go get smoothies."

Perking right up Sam says "I do mama's hungry."

"Sam, how can you be hungry you just had like ten fatcakes and a bucket of chicken."

"So mama is an eating machine plus I hear Groovy Smoothie has a new flavor out and I want to try it out."

"Alright you guys go ahead I'll just finish putting away my equipment."

"Alright Freddie we'll save you a seat" Carly tells me.

"Do we have to Carls"

"Yes Sam, now stop complaining and come on."

"Whatevs"

"Later guys" I say

"Okay see you there Freddie"

I start taking down my equipment and I'm just about done when I hear someone coming into the studio from the elevator. It was Sam and she was looking down at her feet. I ask her "did you forget something Sam?"

"Well yea I told Carly I left my wallet up here, but that's not why I really came back."

"So what did you come back here for?" I asked her

"Well I really want to know why you were looking at me like that. I mean you were giving me the same look you always give to Carly when you think she's not looking."

"W-W-What are you talking about Sam"

"What do you think doufous, I wanna know why you were giving me those googly eyes. I thought you liked Carly." As she was talking I noticed her eyes start to water.

"Well actually Sam I think I've moved on from her. I realized that it would never really work out with us. Plus I've known her for too long now I think. I don't really consider her as someone I'm interested in. Don't get me wrong I still want to be friends with her I just don't think I would go out with her."

"Oh" she said deflating at my every word until finally she looked like a shell of the person she had been.

"That's not to say that it's just because I've known her for that long, I mean I could still go out with someone who I've known for that long."

"What are you trying to say Freddie" Sam said looking like a mix between confused and hopeful.

"I mean, I think I like you Sam." And I kissed her. Now everyone is caught up to speed lets go back to me about to get brained.

"Don't leave Freddie."

What? No screaming, no yelling, no hitting? Then she did something I never thought Sam Puckett would do. She hugged me from behind and said again.

"Please don't leave me Freddie."

Whoa I was floored. Here Sam was practically begging me to stay. I really didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I just stood there like the nub that I am.

"I think I like you too Freddie"

It was then I couldn't take it anymore I turned around and held her at arms length and looked into her piercing blue eyes that were rimmed with tears. I told her "What about all those times you were so violent towards me? How can I just forget all of that?" It hurt me to say it but I just had to know. Was she still the same old Sam or had she really changed?

"I-I don't know Freddie, I'm sorry about that it's just I was so jealous of you always falling over yourself for Carly. I hated what I was doing but … I just don't know!" As I watched her tears finally begging to spill over those delicate eyelids and down those porcelain cheeks, and as I followed it, it gathered at her chin and finally dropped glistening as it flew through the air and dropped onto the floor. It was then that I knew this was for real. Sam NEVER cried, ever. Even when she broke her hand in a fight once she didn't even cry. So I did the only thing I could. I kissed her again.

This time it seemed to last forever, both of our mouths colliding in a wet passionate kiss. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, neither of us winning, neither one caring. We held each other and just let out emotions take us away. It felt like eternity and I knew then that I really was in love with Sam Puckett. Eventually we had to break apart for a breath and I just held onto her. Her head tucked neatly into my chest as we held each other close, never wanting to let each other go.

I then said five words I never thought I would ever say "I love you Sam Puckett."

She just looked up at me and grinned, then she hit me playfully in the arm and said "I think I love you too Benson."

I just had to laugh to myself a little bit grinning from ear to ear the whole time, holding her and never wanting to let her go. Wait, wasn't there some where we were supposed to be?

**So what did you think? I will add more chapters if you guys want, just tell me and make sure tell me what I did wrong I promise I won't bite (much XD)**


End file.
